It has long been a practice to provide a weavers platform between the loom and the cloth takeup if such is positioned in front of the loom, and especially where such is utilized in connection with an inspection frame positioned ahead of the takeup. It is common practice in connection with weavers platforms and the like, to position rotatable rolls transversely and beneath each side of the platform. The bearings for the rolls must be carried by the platform and there must be an internal core within the rolls for mounting the rolls within the bearings. Examples of the prior art weavers platforms are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,804 and 4,252,154. In addition to the expense of mounting the bearing mechanism for such rotatable rolls, such prior art rolls possess additional disadvantages in that there is a tendency for stray yarn to wrap around the guide roll members which comes off into the cloth producing seconds, as well as other disadvantages such as wrinkles. Since the bearings must be carried by the platform, it is necessary that clearance be provided for the rolls and this necessitates elevating the platform above the floor a sufficient distance for providing adequate clearance.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a stationary guide roll means in combination with a weavers platform so as to prevent stray yarn from wrapping around the guide members with attendant disadvantages.
Another object of the invention is to provide guide rolls for use with a weavers platform and the like which will conserve space by elimination of the bearing means so that no clearance for rotation is needed so as to permit the platform to be positioned closer to the floor.
A further advantage has been found in that very often sliding of the cloth on the smooth surface of plastic rolls permits the removal of wrinkles from the cloth. Since bearings need not be supplied, the mechanism constructed in accordance with the invention is less expensive than comparable prior art apparatus. An additional advantage is the stiffening of the platform provided by the rolls and likewise, the stiffening provided for the rolls through their connection adjacent the edges of the platform.